iPod Shuffle challenge
by XxXDrama QueenXxX
Summary: So I tagged my self and I hope you like it, I tag Shizuku Tsukishima749,zvforever,and blonde sparkles73.


1)7 Things- Miley Cyrus (Mitchie's POV)

I sat in my room balling my eyes out. How could he have done this? Shane and I had been dating for over a year, when I suddenly got a text message saying it was over. I texted him back but he ignored me. The thing I hate the most is that I still love him. He broke my heart, he ignored everything.

A week later I got text asking why I wasn't calling him. That's one thing I hate about him, he can be so vain. But the biggest thing I hate is that even after this I wanted to run into his arms, because I still love him.

I love his hair, his chocolate eyes, his old leather jacket and that smile. This is why even after Tess stole his phone at camp, and texted me the fake break up, we got back together, even though I hate his stupidity, I still love him

2)Like me- Girlicious (Tess' POV)

I sat alone in my room staring at my moms poster Why won't she take my calls. I'm her daughter! I sighed knowing it was time for another jam. Of course another song that described me 'perfectly'.

_I'll be the one you wanna be like_

_trying to walk me trying to talk like me, _

_trying to imitate me,_

_trying to be like me_

After my performance I ran off stage to call her and tell her about it. Of course she was to busy and couldn't talk, to her only daughter. I sat on my bed that night and cried, something I hadn't done since final jam last year. Why do I even try?

3)Good and Broken- Miley Cyrus (Shane's POV)

It's too much I can't handle the stress of this. I can't call Mitchie enough, which is making her doubt us.

"Come with me" I asked after arriving on her doorstep that morning

"What?" she questioned. I smiled

"Come with me we can start over" I asked again

"we can't leave, you have a world tour!" she exclaimed

"Loose control with me, come on your done school and the tour can wait. But our Love can't" I explained

"I don't know Shane..." she trailed off

"We can do it" she smiled and took my hand leading me to my car.

4)Gotta Go My Own Way- HSM2 (Mitchie POV)

"I gotta say what's on my mind, something about us just isn't right, when ever we try to have a plan, it's always rearranged" I said tearfully and I let go of Shane's hand,

"We might find a place someday, but for now, I gotta go my own way" I said walking out of his apartment crying the whole way.

"I'm doing the right this" I thought to myself. Just as I was about to get in my car he came running out

"what about us? What about everything we've been through" I grasped his hand dropping something in it.

"I gotta leave but I'll miss you" I said kissing his cheek goodbye, I saw him open his hand and a single tear roll down his handsome cheek. It was his purity ring he had given me two months ago.

5)Without Love- Hairspray (Nate's POV)

Caitlyn walked away to her cabin and I smiled. Once I was kinda a jerk being in a band and all. But she made me into the person I am today. She made me love again after my parents died. I smiled as I saw her and Mitchie laughing. I ran up behind her and hugged her from behind mumbling I love you into her ear. She turned gave me a light peck on the lips before turning back to Mitchie. I was about to let go of her waist, but she stopped my hands.

"don't leave?" she questioned. I smiled

"I wouldn't dream of it" I stood there while her and Mitchie talked and I smiled this was one of those times that are priceless, just being able to touch her meant the world to me. I leaned over to her ear

"Just don't leave me without your love" I whispered into her ear. She gave me a grin and said good bye to Mitchie before leading me to the lake to watch the sunset.

6)Potential breakup song- Aly and AJ (Caitlyn's POV)

"It took to long for you to call back" she said simply walking away from Ted. We had met during the school year and started going out, but on my birthday he didn't call then I found him with Tess. I started to cry when I realized that I had no one. I ran out of school to the park and cried on the bench. I was crying until I felt someone sit beside me. It was Nate, I gave him a a tiny smile and he put his arm around me. I cried into his chest for I don't know how long. But he just sat there with me, telling me it would be okay. Finally he asked what was wrong.

When I told him he gave a small laugh saying that Ted was an idiot, and that any guy would be lucky to have me. I smiled and hugged him. This was the turning point in our relationship, when we really fell for each other.

7) Beautiful Soul- Jesse McCartney (Shane's POV)

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want my love to go to waste" I exclaimed to Mitchie as she sat crying on her bed. She had seen me talking to Tess, and thought I was loosing intrest in her.

"I want you and your beautiful soul" I said hugging her from behind. She began to sob

'Why you could get someone way prettier" she asked

"I only want to hold you, I don't want to waste a minute on anyone but you!" I exclaimed. She turned in my arms and hugged me

"I love you Shane" she cried into my chest

"I love you to baby never forget that I want you and your beautiful soul" I said into her hair

8) Wanna Be- Spice Girls (No POV)

The girls and I were having a sleepover in the boys cabin while they were doing something with the execs. I turned on the music and Wanna Be came on

_I'll tell you what I want, _

_If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends..._

We belted out the song, laughing the entire time. Lola, of course made a joke about showing off and I laughed. We had changed into out PJ's which consisted of short shorts and tank tops, and we continued to dance. But the door opened and the boys walked in, we all screamed for them to get out but they laughed and came up to us and pulled us off to respective corners to have a little one on one time. We looked at each other and said simply,

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta let me be with me friends" and we kicked them out laughing the entire time.

9) Start of Something New- HSM (Shane's POV)

So I had been forced to sing karaoke with the campers. I groaned as a sappy song came on. But a beautiful voice started singing and I joined in. I looked up at her and she was beautiful. We locked eyes and continued to sing our hearts out. By the end we were both breathless. I shook her hand lightly.

"Shane"

"Mitchie"

And that was all it took, two weeks later we were dating and one year later we were engaged.

10) Beautiful - Christina Aguilera (Mitchie POV)

I Looked in the mirror disgusted with what I saw.

"Why would any guy like this?" I asked aloud. I sighed and turned around, Shane was standing right behind me.

"Who wouldn't like you?" he asked curiously. I sighed and made to walk away. He caught me around the waist pulling me close.

"Don't let them tell you anything but the truth: you are gorgeous" he said simply and let a single tear roll down my cheek. He hugged me close.

"I fell in love with you didn't I?" he asked me, I pulled away mouth agape. He loved me?

"Really?" I asked almost in tears. He smiled and nodded.

"I love you too Shane" I said hugging him close.

"You'll never know how beautiful you make me feel" I whispered to him

"You'll never know how beautiful you are to me" he said simply


End file.
